Naruto yläaste
by jutsula
Summary: Naruto on 14-vuotias poika joka on muuttanut Konoha nimiseen kylään,hän alottaa paikallisessa yläasteella opettajanaan hänellä on Kakashi-sensei ja hänen luokalla ovat Sasuke ja Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Osa 1

14-vuotias poika blondeilla hiuksilla ja sinisillä silmillä heräsi ja katsoi oli juuri tullut kaupunkiin nimeltä Konoha,hän asui yksin vanhassa ja ränsistyneessä talossa.Hän oli myöhässä nousi ja meni syömään jännittäen uutta päivää ja koulua.

Korppitukkainen poika katseli tumilla silmillä koulunpihaa.Hänen ilmeensä oli kello soi,ja hän meni sisälle.

Opettaja oli myöhässä niinkuin aina,poika mustilla hiuksilla istui paikallaan katsomattaa kehenkään."Sasuke-kun."joku katsoi ja näki tytön pinkeillä hiuksillä."Niin siis...tiesitkö että luokalemme piti tulla uusi oppilas tänään?"tyttö kysyi. "Sakura ei kiinnosta."Sasuke vastasi.

Sakura oli sanomassa jotain mutta ovi aukesi ja opettaja tuli luokkaan,opettajan takana oli lyhyehkö poika blondeilla jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, "Tässä on uusi opilas"Kakashi-sensei sanoi. Koko luokka katsoi tuota poikaa joka oli hiljaa,poika vilkuili luokkaa ja opettajaa."Moi mä olen Naruto."Naruto sanoi virnistäen.

Kakashi katsoi luokaa etsien Narutolle paikkaa."Naruto mene nyt näin aluksi Sasuken viereen."Kakashi nosti katsettaan ja katsoi Narutoa kylmästi,Naruto huomasi toisen pojan katseen ja hän laski pänsä kävellen Sasuken viereen."Eli sä olet siis Sasuke?"Naruto kysyi vilkuillen mumahti jotain vastaukseksi ja katsoi kun Naruto istui hänen viereensä."Noniin luokka aika lukea,ottakaa kirjat lue sinä nyt näin aluks Sasuken kirjasta"Opettaja tokaisi. Sasuke alkoi lukea ja Naruto koitti pysyä tuon korpitukkaisen pojan vauhdissa,Sasuke sai kirjan alueen äkkiä luetttua mutta Naruto ei kerennyt lukemaan paljoa mitän ja hän mulkoili Sasukea poika katsoi tuota blondia poikaa tutkien,poika oli häntä lyhyempi mutta ei paljon,poika oli laihahko ja oli mietteissään mutta hän havahtui kun kellot soivat vä istui paikoillaan ja katsoi kun muut menivät pihalle ``Minun pitäisi varmaan seurata heitä ulos...``hän nousi ja seurasi luokkalaisiaan.

Pihalla Naruto etsi luokkalaisiaan mutta hän ei nähnyt muutakuin Sasuken tuon korppihiuksisen pojan,Naruto lähti kävelemään tämän luakse." ?"Naruto mutisi hiljaa."Noh?!"Sasuke oli sanomassa jotain mutta kellot soivat,Sasuke lähti sisälle potkaisten kiven Narutoa päin.`Ei mennyt hyvin...`Naruto mietti,ja juoksi sisälle.

Tunti meni nopeasti,Naruto yritti pysyä Sasuken luku vauhdissa mutta hän ei ja koulu loppui "Naruto jää hetkeksi tähän."Kakashi-sensei sanoi.`Apua mi-mitäköhän mä oon tenhy?`Naruto mietti kävellen opettajansa luakse."Niin sensei?"Naruto kysyi katsoen lattiaa."Pidätkö luokasta ja paikastasi? Haluatko pois Sasuken vierestä?"Kakashi-sensei kysyi." on kiva ja ei haluan istua tuossa paikalla..."Naruto vastasi katsoi Narutoa ja nyökkäsi,Naruto virnisti ja lähti juosten pois luokasta tuntien opettajan katseen selässään.Hän juoksi kotionsa katsomatta kehenkään.

Moi! Mitäs piditte,haluatteko lisää? Tämä on eka FanFictioni ja pahoittelen jos on virheitä...koitan kirjoittaa mahdollisimman oikein mutta minulla on lukihäiriö ja se vaikeuttaa tätä vähän mutta toivottavasti se ei teitä ä tapahtuu koulussa?Se selviää seuraavassa osassa :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tässä olisi toinen osa. Toivottavasti pidätte,koitan saada näitä osia tänne nopeasti että saisitte lukea niitä.Lukekaa ja nauttikaa :DD t:jutsula :3

Osa 2 Uudet ystävät?

Naruto heräsi kun hänen herätyskellonsa soi."Mmm?Apua olen kohta taas myöhässä!"Hän huuhdahti juosten syömään ja oli pukenut ja hän lähti juosten kaikki katsoivat tuota uutta poikaa blondeilla hiuksilla,Naruto ei pitänyt siittä että häntä katsotaan joten hän kiristi tahtiaan.

Sasuke käveli sillalla mietteissään ja katsellen taivasta, Sasuke havahtui kun hän näki Naruton juoksemassa täysillä `Hän on ,miksi kaikki katsovat häntä?`Sasuke mietti.

Naruto saapui kouluun ajoissa mutta hengästyneenä juoksun takia.Hän katseli ympärilleen etsien muita luokkalaisiaan,koska hänellä ei ollut mitään tietoa missä ja mitä hänellä katsoi koulun portille,hän näki tuntemattomia oppilaitta,hän erotti joukosta pinkit hiukset "Hei!"Naruto huusi jousten tytön luokse."Mmm?Noh?"Sakura kysyi katsoen häntä lyhyempää poikaa."Niin siis...-"Naruto takelteli sanoissaan nolona"-mitä meillä on nyt ja missä?".Sakura katsoi tuota uuta poikaa blondeilla hiuksilla "Meillä on matikkaa seuraa jos emme ole ystäviä !"Sakura sanoi lähtien kävelemää virnisti ja lähti seuraamaan Sakuraa "Tietty tietty."hän mutisi.

Naruto ja Sakura tulivat luokan eteen juuri sopivasti."Hei Sakura!"Tyttö vaaleilla hiuksilla huusi."Moi Ino."Sakura sanoi kävellen tytön ohitse tuli luokkaan,hän huomasi Naruton "Sinä siis olet uusi?"Hän nyökkäsi." ä on minä olen Iruka-sensei,mukava missä olisi vapaa paikka?"Iruka-sensi puhui katsellen vilkaisi luokaa myös katsoen jo valmiiksi paikansa että hän osaisi siihen."Näköjään kaikki paikat ovat jo varattuja paitsi Sasuken vieressä ja tuo muutenkin tyhjä pöytä.Voit mennä tyhjään pöytään."Iruka-sensei sanoi kaivellen papereita lähti kävelemään paikalleen,paikka oli luokan perässä Sasuken takana ja Sakura nimisen tytön vieressä.Naruto istui paikalleen huomaten kaikkien katseet hän punastui ja alkoi katsella pulpetin pintaa.

Tunti oli juuri loppunut ja kaikki lähtivät kiirellä ulos,Naruto koitti seurata muita mutta hän oli liian hidas pakkaamaan tavaransa niinpä hän jäi yksin luokkaan katselemaan hämmästyneenä.Naruto huokaisi raskaasti sipaisten pari blondia hiusta silmiensä edestä.Hän lähti luokasta oli vähän matkan päässä ja hän huomasi että Naruto oli taas eksyksissä, hän meni Naruton luokse "Tarviitko apua?Näytät taas eksyneeltä..."Sakura sanoi hymyillen."EN!"Naruto huusi juosten pois Sakuran luota.`Mitäköhän tuo oli?`Sakura mietti kohauttaen olkapäitään.

Naruto löysi seuraavan tunnin luokan,se oli Kakashi-sensein oli myöhässä ja koko luokka remusi. Naruto istui hiljaa paikallaan Sasuken vieressä kumpikaan ei ollut sanonut mitään "Mmmm Sasuke eikö niin?"Naruto katsoi Narutoon kysyvästi "No?"hän kysyi."Öööh ei sittenkään mitään...paitsi...siis..."Naruton ääni laski hennoksi."Täh?Mitä en kuullut.Älä piipitä vaan sano ääneen."Sasuke sanoi opettaja tuli juuri luokkaan joten Naruto kääntyi katsomaan taululle.

"Noniin tänään teemme tehtävät pareittain ."Kakshi sanoi. Naruto vilkaisi Sasukea jonka ilme ei muuttunut yhtään "No me tehdään tehtävät yhdessä? Ööö miten näitä tehdään"Naruto kysyi poika kohautti olkapäitään.

Tunti loppui ja oli vä meni vakio paikalleen koulun nurkalle jossa hän oli yksin,Naruto katseli mihin hän voisi mennä,Naruto huomasi Sasuken ja lähti tämän luokse."Moi voinko olla täälä tän välkän?"Hän kysyi toiselta pojalta."No joo voit varmaankin..."Sasuke olivat hiljaa ja katselivat muualle,Naruto oli iloinen että hän sai olla Sasuken lähellä hän vain ei tiedä miksi hän oli niin onnellinen."Hei Sasuke sähän oot aina yksin?"Naruto tokaisi."Niin oon,sitten?"Sasuke sanoi katsoen pois päin."Niin siis kun mäkin oon aina yksi niin ajattelin että jos me voitaisiin olla...no kaverit."Naruto katsoi käänsi katseensa,hän katsoi Narutoa hämmästyneenä "No joo...ok ollan kaverit."Hän sanoi hymyillen. Naruto alkoi hymyillä ja Sasuke katseli tuota blondia poikaa hänen ensinmäistä ja Sasuke juttelivat kaikesta mistä keksivät,he sopivat että he hengailisivat koulun jä soivat pakottaen uudet kaverit sisälle.

Koulu loppui Naruto ja Sasuke lähtivät kulkemaan Sasuken luokse "Hei Sasuke eihän sun vanhempia haitaa että mä tuun?"Naruto pysähtyi hän katsoi Narutoon "Ei...jos haittaisi se olisi ihme,sillä he ovat jo kuolleet."Hän sanoi alkaen kävellä."Ai sori.-"Naruto katsoi maahan surkeana"-munki vanhemmat on kuolleet. Meissä on jotain samaakin näköjään."Hän jatkoi hymyillen surullisena.

He kävelivät piene puron luokse jonka päällä meni silta,sillan toisella puolella näkyi hieno talo "Mä asun tuolla"Sasuke katsoi taloa ihaillen hän juoksi pihaan odottamaan nauroi Narutolle ja sai pojan nolostumaan,Sasuke avasi oven päästäen toisen pojan sisä katseli ympärilleen ihaillen "kyllä toisen kelpaa."Hän sanoi hymyillen.

Naru ja Sasuke juttelivat myöhään "Naruto pitäiskö sun mennä jo kotiin? Huomenna on koulua ja mun pitäis tehdä ruokaa."Sasuke sanoi katsoen nyökkäsi "Joo oot oikeessa hyvää yötä sitten ja nähään huomenna."Naruto sanoi hymyillen kävellen kohti ovea. Sasuke hymyili Narutolle ja nyökkäsi,Blondi hiuksinen poika sulki oven hiljaa ja lähti iloisena kävelemään omaan kotiinsa `Heh huomenna on erillaista ei tarvitse olla yksin,kuka olisi uskonut minulla Naruto Uzumakilla on ystävä todella hyvä ystävä.`Naruto mietti iloiten ja hän säntäsi jousten kotiinsa välittämättä toisten oli katsonut Naruton lähtöä hymyillen `Naruto...heh huomenna en saakkaan omaa rauhaa...no ihan hyvä.`Sasuke mietti ja hymyili iloisena.


	3. Chapter 3

Osa 3 Uusi päivä.

Naruto heräsi iloisena uuten päivään, hän oli herännyt kerrankin ajoissajoten hänellä ei ollut kiire. Naruto söi ja puki rauhallisesti kuunnellen radiota,´Sasuke heh´hän vain mietti ja nauroi iloisena. "Menisinkö hänen talolleen? Voisimmeko kulkea tänään?" hän mietti ääneen. Narutolähti iloisena kulkemaan uuden ja ensinmäisen ystävänsä luokse.

Sasuke oli jo syönyt ja pukenut "Näenköhän Narutoa ennen koulua?" hän mietti ääneen. Sasuke ei kauaa joutunut odottamaan vastausta koska joku hakkasi hänen oveaan. Sasuke meni ovelle naurahtaen,sasuke päästi Naruton sisälle "Älä mun ovee hajota, jooko?"Hän virnuile blondille. Naruto haroi blondeja hiuksia nolona "Joo sori mut..."Naruto sanoi ja virnisti iloisena.

Sasuke ja Naruto kulkivat kouluun nauraen toisille oppilaille jotka katsoivat heitä hämmästyneinä,Naruto vilkaisi Sasukea ´Hän on suosittu, mitäköhän muut ajattelee kun oon sen kamu?´Naruto mietti hiljaa katsellen luokka kavereitaan. "Haloo! Naruto ooks sää kuro vai mitä?"Sasuke toisti sanojaan. "mmmh? Häh sanoiks jotain?"Naruto kysyi. "Joo ainakin miljoonatta kertaa...*huokaus*"Sasuke vastasi. Naruto katsoi kaveriaan kysyvästi. "Niin me ollaan myöhäs ja Sakura ja Hinata kyylää meitä."Sasuke sanoi katsoen tyttöjä jotka olivat kanssa myöhässä.

"Sa...Sakura-chan? Meidän pitäisi olla jo tu...tunnilla. Miksi me katsotaan Naruto-kunia ja Sasuke-kunia?"Hinata kyseli katsoen Narutoa. "Hei Hinata rauhotu! Me katotaan niit koska sää tykkäät tost ihmeen Narutosta ja mä taas Sasuke-kunista."Sakura vastasi. Hinata punastui,Sakura lähti kävellemään poikien luokse, Hinata juoksi ystävänsä luokse.

"Moi Sasuke-kun ja sää Naruto."Sakura sanoi iloisena. "Mo...moi Na...Naruto-kun ja Sasuke-kun."Hinata takelteli. "Ai moi Hinata-chan."Naruto vastasi katsomattakaan Sakuraan. Nelikkö lähti menemään sisälle.

Hinata istui tunnilla Naruton vieressä. Hinata katseli Narutoa nolona. "Hinata-chan? Miks sää katot mua noin?"Naruto kysyi katsoen Hinataa. "Ai. Sori Naruto-kun."Hinata vastasi punastuen. Sakura huomasi asian heidän takanaan Sasuken vieressä. Sakura huokaisi ja kirjoitti jonkun lapun jonka hän sujautti Naruton taskuun,Sasuke katsoi Sakuraa kysyvästi "Älä sano mitään."Sakura sanoi Sasukelle.

Tunnin loputtua Naruto koitti taskuaan j ahuomasi siellä olevan lapun "Hääh? Mikä tää on? Hinata tykkää susta?!"Naruto luki lapun äänen.

Naruto katsoi Hinataa "Hei Hinata?" "Mi..mitä Naruto-kun?"

Naruto näytti lappua,Hinatga punastui ja katsoi maahan. "Eli tää on totta?" Naruto kysyi ihmeissään. Hinata nyökäsi. He olivat aivan hiljaa,Hinata katseli maata nolona ja Naruto haroi hiuksiaan. Naruto naurahti ja laittoi kätensä Hinatan oolkapäälle. Hinata nost katseensa ihmeissään. "Heh. Ok sopii."Naruto sanoi hymyillen.

Hinata vastasi hymyyn,Sakura ja Sasuke katselivat kauempaa kuinka Naruto halasi Hinataa.

"Hyvin kävi."Sakura sanoi hymyillen. "Niin kai..."Sasuke vastasi katsoen Narutoa.

"Hei Sasuke-kun. Ala sää mun kanssa?"Sakura kysyi toiveikkaana. "Nh.-"Sasuke katsoi Narutoa ja Sakuraa"-Miks ei en mää mitän menettäis."hän vastasi. Sakura hyppäsi Sasuken kaulaan huutaen iloisena.

Sori sori toooooosi lyhyt mut ainakin jotain :DD


End file.
